Jake's troubled past
by cindythechef
Summary: This is a short one shot to explain some of Jakes past. It mentions abuse and murder so if this bothers you please don't read it.


(this is just a quick one shot to explain some of Jake's back story. I own none of the characters I just like to borrow them and play with them. I also do not have a Beta and I am dyslexic. I have tried to catch all the errors but I am SURE there are more. Please forgive them. Thank you)

Captain Holt was sitting in his office watching the drama unfold in the squad room. The normally irreverent Detective Peralta came in to the squad room with a suspect in cuffs. The man was big so he didn't really get a good look at Jake until the larger man was seated. Jake was disheveled and had a hell of a shiner forming on his left eye.

Captain Holt watch Jake interrogate the suspect he would yell and get in the larger mans face even when the larger man growled his answers at him. Capt. Holt was intrigued he had never seen this side of Jake before. He knew that he was the most successful detective at the nine-nine but as far as Holt knew he accomplished his success using the tomfoolery that he has come accustomed to seeing from him.

Eventually the larger man was taken to lock up and booked and Jake returned to his seat and sat with his head in his hands for a while. But as soon as Jakes head popped up he was wise cracking and poking fun at his fellow detectives.

Holt called his second in command into the office Sergeant Terry Jeffords. Jeffords stuck his head into the Captains office, "Yes sir can I help you?" Holt motioned for him to come in and shut the door, "Tell me Terry what was the man that Jake brought in arrested for?"

Terry rubbed his face and sighed, "Well Jake was walking to work and he heard a little boy in an alley start to cry and when he went to look and help he found that big jerk beating the crap out of the kid. Jake being Jake stepped in and got a pretty good beating from the guy but ended up subduing him and bringing him in."

Holt thought for a moment, "Jake was different with this guy. I mean I understand, crimes against kids are unforgivable but why do you think Jake was like he was with him?"

Terry looked out at Jake and then back at the Captain, "Oh Captain man you don't know do you?"

Holt, starting to get perturbed said, "Sergeant if I knew I wouldn't have asked you now would I?"

Terry sighed, "I guess not sir, I am sorry. I met Jake on for the first time as a rookie. I was called out to a domestic violence call and wound up at the Peralta home. I got there and I heard his old man yelling at the top of his lungs at his family. I rang the doorbell and a 12-year-old Jake answered the door. Jake had two black eyes and a huge gash on his forehead. I got my gun out and asked him if those were because of his father and Jake just fed me this bull story about tripping down the back stairs in his house. Then his father came to the door and pulled Jake back into the house with a snide, 'you heard the kid now get lost'. I knew something was up in that house so I made it a part of my regular patrol."

Holt looked confused; "You let him stay in that house even when you saw he was hurt?"

Terry looks self-conscious, "I didn't have any proof and the kid told me it was an accident. I didn't believe him though I kept coming around and coming around until one day I came across Jake alone at the park shooting baskets. I came up to him and gave him my card and told him that he could call me anytime day or night and I could help him get away form his father. He smiled at me and pocketed the card." Terry silently staring at the floor for a few minutes with a far away and sad look on his face.

Holt was impatient to hear the rest, "Well did he ever call you?"

Terry took a steading breath, "Yeah he called me two weeks later, he called me the night his Dad had beat his Mom so hard that she died and now the man was chasing Jake and his brother around the house with a gun."

Holt at a little straighter, "Wait his service folder doesn't list any siblings?"

Terry shook his head, "It wouldn't Jakes brother Isaac died that night. When I got to Jake he had a bullet wound in his chest and he was barely holding on. We got him to the hospital just in time. When he finally woke up 4 weeks later, his Mom and brother had been buried in pauper graves and his father had been put in jail and would stay there for the rest of his miserable life. I was the one to explain to Jacob what happened and I held the young man while he cried. We stayed in touch and I was there to help him into the academy and now I am thrilled to see the man he has become. He is a jokester and doesn't always play by the rules but he sure gets results. Criminals like the scum today bring it all back to him but he shake it off and gets back to work."

Captain Holt sat in stunned silence at what he just heard. "Terry thank you for filling me in on Jake. You are right he is a good man and a great detective."

Terry nodded his head and got up to leave, then the captain said, "Oh and Terry, you know you did everything you could for him don't you?"

Terry smiled a sad smile, "Thank you sir but if I had done everything I could for him his mom and brother would still be here and Jake wouldn't have a 15 inch scar running down his chest."

Captain followed Terry into the squad room and caught Jake showing a video of Hitchcock getting kicked in the balls by an old prostitute. Everyone around the computer was laughing and the Captain started to say something but just turned and went into his office.

He opened up Jake's service record and finished reading it and then he looked up the last name Peralta in the prisoner database and he found Abraham Peralta convicted of 15 counts of aggravated child abuse, 2 counts murder and 1 count attempted murder. Sentenced to 4 life terms serving out his sentence at "Sing Sing".

Captain Holt shook his head in approval as he made sure Abraham Peralta will never again be a free man then he closed up the file and put it is his desk and went out into the squad room and gruffly said, "Peralta, with me" as the two men walked out of the precinct and got in the Captain's car Jake asked, "Where we heading to Captain?"

Captain Holt started the car and started driving and then answered, "You and I are going to have lunch together and you are going to tell me about your arrest this afternoon and how we can help that little boy that was hurt".

Jake gave a small smile and agreed.


End file.
